internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1935–36 Tatra Cup
The 1935-36 Tatra Cup was the 10th and 11th edition of the tournament. There were two tournaments, national (also known as the Pohár Palace sanatoria) and international (also known as the Cena riaditeľa J. Cittu). The national tournament was intended to be held from December 25-27, 1935, in Poprad, Novy Smokovec, and Tatranska Lomnica, while the international tournament was staged from January 18-19, 1936, in Strbske Pleso.Tatra Cup 1935-36 The national tournament was not completed, and AC Sparta Praha won the international tournament. The Cup of Prime Minister Milan Hodža was later played in Novy Smokovec and Stary Smokovec on February 1 and 2, 1936. HC Tatry won the tournament. National Tournament The preliminary round was intended to be divided into three groups, scheduled to played at the three different locales on December 25 and 26. Group I (Novy Smokovec): Ski Klub Bratislava, VS Bratislava, ŠK Banská Bystrica, ŠK Spišské Podhradie, HC Tatry II. Group II (Poprad): HC Tatry I, AC Spišská Nová Ves, Juventus Topoľčany, ŠK Martin, Sokol Kremnica. Group III (Tatranska Lomnica): AC Nitra, ŠK Žilina, ŠK Liga Kežmarok, Vorwärts Kežmarok. The group winners were then going to advance to the finals, held in Novy Smokovec, on December 27. However, a sudden thaw led to the games in Novy Smokovec and Poprad being cancelled. Meanwhile in Tatranska Lomnica, four games (two of which were only counted as friendlies) were played. The other matches could not be staged as there were 3-4 cm of water on the ice. *'SK Spisske Podhradie' - AC Nitra 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'SK Banska Bystrica' - Vorwarts Kezmarok 10:1 (2:0, 1:1, 7:0) *'SK Banska Bystrica' - SK Spisske Podhradie 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) - friendly *'AC Nitra' - Vorwarts Kezmarok 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) - friendly The tournament was not completed and no winner was declared. International Tournament The preliminary round was divided into two groups. Group I: AC Sparta Praha, HC Bragadiru Bucharest, VS Bratislava. Group II: EK Engelmann Wien, CASK Praha, HC Tatry. *'AC Sparta Praha' - VS Bratislava 8:0 (1:0, 3:0, 4:0) *EK Engelmann Wien - CASK Praha 1:1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) *HC Bragadiru Bucharest - VS Bratislava 1:1 (1:1, 0:0, 0:0) *'CASK Praha' - HC Tatry 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'AC Sparta Praha' - HC Bragadiru Bucharest 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - HC Tatry 4:2 (0:0, 1:1, 3:1) *'VS Bratislava' - HC Tatry 4:3 (4:0, 0:2, 0:1) *'CASK Praha' - HC Bragadiru Bucharest 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) - this earned CASK third place ;Final *'AC Sparta Praha' - EK Engelmann Wien 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) Cup of Prime Minister Milan Hodža *'SSK Vitkovice' - Ski Klub Bratislava 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'HC Tatry' - Osterreichischer Wintersportclub 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *SSK Vitkovice - FTC Budapest 1:1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0) *'Osterreichischer Wintersportclub' - Muzstvo Spisa 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'FTC Budapest' - Ski Klub Bratislava 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) ;Final *'HC Tatry' - FTC Budapest 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) References Category:1935 in ice hockey Category:1936 in ice hockey